Florida is trouble
by LovethemMcGowanBoys
Summary: BOCD goes to florida. But it wont be fun for the PC cuz they ex crushes and bfs r coming. Could become a nightmare or a good dream that u dont want to end!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique characters

**Massie Block-** The pretty committee is hurt. They have been cheated on, lied to, and stood up. Tough luck for them cause they have a field trip coming up. Of course with the boys. Luckily it's probably every teens dream field trip. They're going to……….. FLORIDA!

**Claire Lyons-** Is so excited about going to Florida! But just because cam and all his friends are coming doesn't mean she is going to let them ruin it. She's going to show little Cammie what he's messing.

**Alicia Rivera-** Is mad at josh. But when her school goes to florida for a field trip. Will she forget about it him or stay strong. She has her friends and her looks. But of course she doesn't have Hotz.

**Dylan Marvil-** a size 2 and is sure she will look good in her swim suits. But will she look better with her friends instead of a boy.

**Kristen Georgry-** Cant wait for FL! Shes single but so is all of her friends. Gosh she is just so excited but of course the car ride might be some drama……


	2. the bus ride

**BOCD **

**Parking lot**

**8:04**

Massie got out of her range rover looking for her friends. She couldn't wait to go to Florida for a week! All of her friends were going. She hated the thought of all the guys coming but it wouldn't be fair taking the girls and only the girls.

Massie finally spotted Claire. She strutted over to Claire. Just her luck she ran into some one she didn't want to. She noticed that she had just run into Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Kemp. She gave them death glares until Derrick finally spoke.

"Hey Block, we haven't talked since the fight. Look we all want you guys back." exclaimed Derrick. Massie new better so she just laughed and walked past them. She felt kind of bad but more mad then anything. She finally reached Claire when Kristen Dylan and Alicia ran up to Claire.

"Hey guys I'm so excited about going to Florida!" Kristen said while jumping up and down. "I know me too. Just think about it the beaches, ocean, and Hotels." Claire said. Alicia just glared at them not knowing what to say, yea she was excited but she knew it wouldn't be the same without Josh. She was so mad at him but yet again was missing him. She thought maybe Florida would help until they announced that all the boys would be coming along with. Her thoughts got interrupted by a teacher.

"Okay girls and boys let hit the road, say your good byes, put your belongings up, then go and get on the bus!"

The PC did so and got on the bus. They sat down, Claire and Kristen, Dylan and Massie, and Alicia with Olivia. Claire looked out the window only to see a blue and green eye reflection. She looked at it hard then figured out who it was. It was Cam Fisher. Cam turned around in his seat and looked at her. He had sadness in his eyes. She just looked down and got out her I-pod. She started listening to "Everything I'm not by The Veronicas". She heard his sigh, she pulled out her phone and stared to text her friends.

**Claire: Help me!!!!!!!**

**Massie: ?**

**Dylan:?**

**Kristen: Cams infront of us. **

**Alicia: SRY CLAIRE!**

**Claire: thanks for caring**

**Kristen: o great Kemp is with him**

**Dylan: that suxs**

**Massie: see ya guys**

**Alicia: bye**

"This was going to be a long ride." Claire thought.

**hey guys I know its short. But its fun to write just saying. LOL RE AND VIEW!!!**


	3. The bus ride part 2

**The bus ride**

**10:00**

**Monday**

The bus ride felt so long. Massie just sat there looking out her window. Then she turned Dylan. Dylan was watching something on her I-pod touch. She saw Alicia doing Olivia's hair. Massie yawned. She got out her phone and started texting Kristen.

**Massie: I'm so bored!**

**Kristen: same. Claire's asleep so there's no one to talk too**

**Massie: how long has she been a sleep**

**Kristen: a hour. But I heard that snacks r coming soon.**

**Massie: Yea I heard that too**

**Kristen: yep ooo Claire's waking up see ya later**

**Massie: k**

Alicia got tired of doing Olivia's hair and decided to listen to music. Alicia was dozing off when she woken up by a loud voice.

"Okay children we have snacks and drinks. We will come around you can get both. For snacks we have chips, pretzels, gold fish, cereal, and health bars. For drinks water, Capri sun, juice, and water." Their teacher announced. Alicia was getting hungry. She waited for them to come and she got water and a health bar. She looked at her friends to see what they got. Claire got water and cereal, Kristen got water and gold fish, Dylan got chips and juice, and Massie got water.

3 hours passed and only 2 more to go. They were going to have a private beach and 5 rented houses. 2 for the boys, 2 for the girls and 1 for the teachers. They were big houses. They could hold 13 people each. One room could hold up to 5 people. BOCD would be there for a week. Of course the PC is going to be in one room! The bus was full of excitement, as they got closer. One of the LBRS got carsick and threw up. So they had to stop! Luckily for the pc it was up in the front of the bus but still disgusting. Claire was ignoring cam and trying to focus on well anything but him. It was pretty hard considering he was trying to talk to her and would leave her alone. Most of the kids fell asleep some fell asleep from the moment they got on the bus.

They were only 50 minutes away. You could hear the excitement. And everyone woke up when the teachers announced that it would only be 50 minutes to go. Claire was looking out the window listening to her Ipod. When she heard her name. She looked to see who it was. Just to her luck it was Cam. She just wanted to yell at him telling him to leave her alone. So instead she pretend to fall asleep. She opened her eyes and saw Cam had turned around.

Dylan saw a palm tree and took a picture. She could just almost smell the warm beach air. She couldn't wait to get on her swimsuit and go out side! Since she had lost weight and became a size two she knew she was going to look hot. She had spent last weekend with the Pretty Committee shopping.

Massie knew she was in Florida but knew it would be 30 minutes to go to the houses. She knew it would be perfect and nothing could ruin it! All of her best friends were going. So she knew it would be so much fun!

Kristen watched every gasp as they saw the palm trees and tropical people. She didn't get why people to pictures of the stores. They were just like the ones from west chester. She knew she would have a great time!

Claire couldn't wait to get out of this bus! She loved florida so much. Even though it wasn't Orlando that they were going to, it was good enough. She remembered the smell, beaches, ocean, and anything you could see at the beach.

Alicia was tired of Olivia talking on and on. She wanted to go and just lay on the beach with Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan. She could just picture it. She sighed at that thought.

Finally they were here!!!!!!!!!! After a eight hour ride it was worth it.

**hey check out what the beach houses looked like on my profile!!! =)**


	4. The beach

**Florida**

**Outside of the houses**

**1:00**

"Okay, we are finally in Florida! The houses are going to be taking good care of. If anyone wont take care of them or breaks any rules they will be sent home. Of course if you do it once we will give u a warning and if u do it again then another warning but if you go for a third your out. So respect the rules. Okay so children go to your houses you will find keys on your beds. You may be excused to your rooms now." The teachers announced.

Massie Dylan, Claire, Kristen, and Alicia made there way to their room. When they walked in to the room they all gasp in amazement. The walls were light purple. It had white carpet. Two bunk beds and one Single bed. The closet was giant. There was a large purple sofa and three egg chairs. There was a 50-inch flat screen. It was drop dead gorges. Claire got top buck and under her was Kristen, Dylan got the top buck and under her was Alicia, and Massie got the single bed. After they got un-packed they got dressed to go down to the beach.

Claire wore a Pink Oxford String Bikini, which looked awesome against her tan. Alicia wore Bright Pink Tube Bikini, which worked with her black hair and tan body. Kristen wore a Signature Solid tankini. Dylan wore an American Pie Navy Bikini. Massie wore a Rugby String Bikini. They all looked hot! Claire had her hair in a high ponytail, Dylan had her red hair straight down, Kristen had her hair in low pigtails, Alicia had her hair in waves, and Massie had her hair in ringlets. They walked down the walkways that lead to the beach.

" Hey Massie, Claire and I are going to go surfing." Said Kristen, with Claire right behind her. "Okay, have fun." Massie said. Alicia was lying on her towel with her back to the sun. Dylan was reading a magazine and Massie was talking to Alicia. Massie and Alicia were having a good conversation when none other then Derrick, Josh, Cam, Chris, and Kemp rudely interrupted them. " Hey block where's the rest of the PC?" asked derrick. "Claire and Kristen are surfing some where." Massie said still turned to Alicia. Right after Cam and Kemp heard that they took off. " Hey Dylan" Chris said trying to have a conversation with Dylan. " Oh hi" was all Dylan said then went back to reading her magazine. " Well catch ya later block," Derrick said starting to walk off. " Wow that was weird" Massie spoke. "Point" Then it went silent.

**hey GUYs sorry its short but I didn't know what else to put** SO YEA SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
